As described in the National Cancer Institute's Policies and Guidelines Relating to the Cancer Center Support Grant, the Chao Family Comprehensive Cancer Center (CFCCC) seeks to promote excellent research among Cancer Center Members, turn research results into treatment or preventive therapies, prove that these work in the clinical setting, educate healthcare professionals about the latest advances, and reach out to under-served populations. To oversee this complex process, the CFCCC has established a Senior Leadership that provides overall direction and coordination among Cancer Center Members, staff, and the University of California, Irvine. Senior Leadership consists of the Director, Dr. Frank L. Meyskens, Jr., M.D., Deputy Director of Clinical Affairs, Dr. John Butler, M.D., CCSG Administrator, Ms. Jacqueline Hamilton, and four Associate Directors: Basic Sciences, Dr. Hung Fan, Ph.D.; Clinical Research, Dr. Randall Holcombe, M.D.; Cancer Control & Population Sciences, Dr. Hoda Anton-Culver, Ph.D.; Education & Training, Dr. J. Leslie Redpath, Ph.D. The Senior Leadership provides the impetus behind long-term planning, budgetary decisions, inter- and intra-programmatic research efforts, outreach and educational programs, recruitment efforts, and mentoring of fellows and junior faculty.